dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GokūBlack10/Archive 1
canon arcs? If I recall correctly, these pages — The First Dragon Ball Hunt, 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai, Attack of the Red Ribbon Army, Uranai Baba's Tournament, Red Ribbon Revenge: The Artificial Humans, Majin Bū's Revival, Fusion: Battle for the Earth, Revival: The True Majin Bū Returns and Interlude: Peace on Earth — were created, classified as Canon Arcs, and all used the template since we didn't have official arc names at the time. Now that we do have the official arc names by Shueisha, is there any need for these pages? 21:54, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Alright. 06:32, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Notes for later on Fox Boss, I have a draft names for the GT arcs : Dark Dragon Balls Arc Bebī Arc Super 17 Arc Evil Dragons Arc Lastly will we be making icons similar to naruto wikia where we can put icons of the Red Ribbon Army and the Saiyan Empire and other affiliations? I think this can improve the wiki for more younger viewers who'll likely stumble to our page when the new anime is out. Also, I have pictures of Fukatsu no F, they're not the best. But I'm planning on getting the bluray version when it comes out. I've watched it already in my native language. I'm willing to make new articles now having information on the characters in the movie. It should also have a spoiler tag. New World God (talk) 11:03, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Availability Letting you know now that on Wednesday (tomorrow) and this Saturday, I will be gone for a huge chunk of the day for... personal reasons. Just thought I'd tell you. 18:47, June 30, 2015 (UTC) re:編 Yessir! So Hen = Arc. Similar to this, I recall. 00:24, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :Also, is this okay? :X Considering we originally decided to put G&G and RoF under DB Super (which ended up being correct with the confirmation of the Super arcs and all...) I anticipate that the Dragon Ball Super coverage of the movies will have little difference with the actual movies in terms of plot. 00:35, July 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok~. 00:40, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation Have we affiliated with them? 00:53, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :Oh okay, good :D Are the majority of users there aware of the affiliation? (the reason I'm asking is because I don't see a thread there requesting one >_<) 01:01, July 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah okay. Hopefully they come and help with this wiki (you should probably join their chat, lol jk :P) 01:11, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Chat? Quick one, please. 05:50, July 2, 2015 (UTC) List of Volumes I just saw this. Do you think it would be a good idea to do the same with ours and add pictures for each volume too? Looks nice to me. If you don't, then I totally understand if it's a bad idea. >_< 18:29, July 2, 2015 (UTC) XD Just rofl. XD 02:01, July 3, 2015 (UTC) re: Saiyan Beyond God Ah. So, do we create an article for it? 16:29, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :So what do we do with this? 07:00, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Images Hope they're okay. 01:05, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Can we add them to the pages? New World God (talk) 01:24, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Foxie, should we use edited images? I thought we only took images from the source, not edited ones. We can just add the unedited ones to respective images galleries. : 04:18, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Icons Shouldn't the "Canon" and "Non-Canon" icons be a bit larger like Wookiepedia's? :X 06:56, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Alright then. 07:00, July 4, 2015 (UTC) re: Hyped! :3 EDIT: It says that the subbed version should come in an hour after the raw release. 04:09, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Homepage Do you think you can add something to the left side so then I can put the fb box on the right side below the twitter box?--''~UltimateSupreme'' 08:24, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Went ahead and shifted the fb box to right column. Just add something to left to have both sections symmetric--''~UltimateSupreme'' 16:20, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Can you give UltimateSupreme Bot sysop rights?--''~UltimateSupreme'' 04:05, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Piccolo Why do we use "Piccolo (Senior)" over "Piccolo Daimaō"? The latter was used multiple times in the manga. 20:52, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Accidentally Vandalizing wiki I want to own up to my screws up. Today I was working on Burdock's non-canon page. And I accidentally made a mistake of copying the table when I was trying to move the descripition and placed it inside the infobox, and then it all went to hell. So I fixed as much as I can and restored the page the only problem now is that I sadly ruined the page. And I will personally not edit until you can review these changes I made. For the most part the page is fine now, but the tabber is missing, also the contents page doesn't show up. I apologize, I was tired and I screwed up. I just don't want it to seem that I went out of my way to ruin and vandalize the wiki for malicious purposes, Foxie —[[User:New World God|''GreatSaiyanMan]] 11:22, July 8, 2015 (UTC) : Nevermind, it seems Windy was able to fix it up. Sorry for bothering you so much, Foxie. I'll continue adding images and articles for the rest of the day —[[User:New World God|GreatSaiyanMan]] 14:59, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Canon/Non-Canon Tabs Aren't those tabs specifically for extensive character articles? Because I'm seeing things like this, with this being the reasoning behind it. Or does Wookiepedia do it on others too? 21:20, July 9, 2015 (UTC) List of Animated Media Good idea. Because the DBZ episode is extensive as all hell. 01:36, July 10, 2015 (UTC) One-shots Greetings, in regards to the one-shots by Akira Toriyama have on multiple cases were cameos in the Dragon Ball universe, such as Sand Land, Neko Majin Z & Dr. Slump (characters like Arale) have all had a role in DB, would it be fine that I makes an article about them, taking into consideration that they've had some Dragon Ball characters make cameos in these series. Such as Dabra in Sand Land, Goku and plenty of characters in Neko MajinZ, and in Dr.Slump I believe King Piccolo has a cameo. I also would take my time to make the appropriate icons for these series if requested. Seeing how we did the same for Jaco. Disclaimer : The series' would obviously be 'non-canon' part of the pages in 'other media' —[[User:New World God|GreatSaiyanMan'']] 01:54, July 10, 2015 (UTC) merge As previously noted, it seems that Dragon Ball (anime) and List of Dragon Ball episodes have merged in one article, with the former being a redirect and the latter being the article. For consistency's sake, should we do the same with these two pages, and the like? 03:48, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Makes sense. And also, can you enter the Castle of God? There's someone waiting for you there... 04:15, July 10, 2015 (UTC) PrincessKaguya Well the first thing is I wanted to let you know, that I am knew to NarutoFanon lol. Well I've been on for like a month and think I have the hang of it. I feel like your techniques would really help my character. I have built my character to be the transmigrant of the son of Hamura and I feel like with the plot of GD, it makes sense. The first thing I want to ask is if I may use Yamagakure as a place of affiliation for him, the plot in GD takes place 35 years after fourth war, and thats way past Ryuns era and I want my character as a possible future Kage of the village as well as the jinchuriki of the Shinseijū so he could follow the first Yamakage's will. And use the following technique's for him: All the technique's that come with the beast Amanoukihashi(I want it to be accessed through the tenseigan) Six Paths Clone Technique Telepathy Yin Release: Destruction Sphere Summoning: Descent of the Carnivorous Buddha Earthquake Turnabout Kick The reason I ask for these techniques in particular is because I was gnna make them myself but Im not trying to copy and they get accepted easier if people new they were yours lol!!! I really hope I can lol Hey Ten, I know you are extremely busy both on here and in rl but you think you could give me two minutes of a yes or a (hopefully not) no. I don't need an explanation but I kinda want to work on my char. I hope I didn't sound disrespectful or anything! PrincessKaguya (talk) 23:03, July 10, 2015 (UTC)